DIME QUE FUE UN SUEÑO
by SweetDirtyDraco
Summary: Existe una delgada línea entre el mundo de los sueños y la vida real. Isabella Swan no sabe exactamente a que lado esta desde que conoció a Edward Cullen, ni siquiera esta segura de que él realmente existe y, si existe, si es un ser de este mundo. Solo sabe que cada noche el la acompaña y seduce lentamente, en unos sueños vívidos, intensos, góticos y calientes ¿o no son sueños?


**Disclaimer**. Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Crepúsculo y a su autora Stephenie Meyer. Pero las personalidades de los protagonistas de esta historia, son hijos de mi imaginación.

Este OS participó en el Concurso de _Halloween_ de Autoras y Lectoras Deluxe 2012 (aunque los protagonistas aparecen con otros nombres)

_****_

DIME QUE FUE UN SUEÑO

Abre los ojos... abre los ojos... abre los ojos... Pero no me atrevía.

Abre los ojos... abre los ojos... ¿Y si no había sido un sueño? ¿Y si cuando consiguiera levantar mis párpados el espejo me devolvía la imagen de alguien que ya no era yo?

Seguía aferrada al borde de la cama, con los ojos cerrados.

Abre los ojos... Me estaba volviendo loca, mis recuerdos y mi mente caminaban por la delgada línea que separaba el mundo onírico y el mundo real cuando experimentas un sueño extremadamente vívido. Y mi mente estaba tiritando de miedo.

Recuerdos como fogonazos azotaban mi consciencia.

Esos ojos verdes, esos jodidos ojos verdes como esmeraldas acariciando mi piel como si fueran dedos suaves y calientes. Él, dando vueltas en torno a mí como un elegante y siniestro depredador y, enervando con su dulce aliento mis sentidos... yo mirándole desde el borde mi copa.

Él y su imponente cuerpo sobre mí, serpenteando entre mis caderas, empujando contra mis entrañas, haciéndome morir de placer y dolor... y placer nuevamente, raspando y succionando mis pezones con sus agudos dientes y sus calientes labios, moliendo mi pelvis con sus poderosas y estrechas caderas, arrancando de cuajo mis inhibiciones con sus palabras susurradas y apenas pronunciadas contra mis labios y mi sexo... yo perdida en sus ojos y en el calor y la fuerza de sus embestidas.

El único recuerdo que martillea con claridad en mi cabeza es un salvaje mordisco de él por encima de mi clavícula, succionando la piel de mi cuello, mientras me corría por enésima vez, víctima de un orgasmo demoledor. En mi confusa mente, resuenan sus últimas palabras como un susurro paternal y cariñoso: " Te avisé, te dije que era peligroso, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás..., esto no es un sueño, bienvenida a mi mundo".

Si de algo estaba segura, es que esta noche de _Halloween_ me había ido a la cama con él. Y ahora estaba muerta de miedo.

Él era real o al menos eso creía hasta esta noche, los vampiros no existen...

Era hora de afrontar las consecuencias. No me atrevía a tocar mi cuello, no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era una mujer fuerte, intelectualmente superdotada... no era hora de dejarme llevar por el pánico.

Abre los ojos... me ordené de nuevo. Y los abrí.

Todo permanecía en su sitio, era mi habitación.

Levántate, camina hacia el espejo... me ordené de nuevo. Y caminé hasta llegar allí.

Me quede mirando la imagen que el espejo me devolvía... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-

Maldita sea, me había vuelto a quedar dormida. Esto debía de acabar de una vez por todas, si seguía así iba a enfermar física y mentalmente. Últimamente, mis horas de sueño eran efímeras.

Durante el día mi vida se desarrollaba con auténtica normalidad, pero las noches se convertían en una especie de escenario de intensas vivencias oscuras, calientes, góticas, lascivas y tenebrosas, todas ellas protagonizadas por mí y por un hombre poderoso y oscuro, un imponente hombre de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, brillantes e intensos, su pelo de color cobre intenso, mandíbula cuadrada y torso formidable, un cuerpo fascinante y un aspecto temible e intimidante. Y de ese hombre que reinaba con poder oscuro sobre mis sueños solo sabía o tal vez intuía, que se llamaba Edward Cullen, y a veces pensaba que realmente existía.

A mis veintiséis años yo, Isabella Swan, era una mujer segura de sí misma, triunfadora, con un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la media y un corazón todavía invicto en el campo de batalla amoroso.

La madre naturaleza había sido especialmente generosa conmigo. Ojos de un marrón intenso casi negro, grandes y almendrados, coronados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas del color de mi cabello, una preciosa melena castaña brillante y ondulada que llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres. Todos me decían que tenía una cara preciosa. Y respecto a mi cuerpo, solo decir que acompañaba espléndidamente a mi cara, un metro setenta de estatura soportado por unos músculos firmes y tonificados y cuyo envoltorio era una delicada piel, suave y pálida.

En el mundo profesional me había dedicado con ahínco a despegar la etiqueta de triunfadora por ser hija de buena familia y guapa. Había tenido que demostrar con sangre, sudor y lágrimas que mi puesto en la empresa lo justificaban mi formación, mi tesón y mi inteligencia. Era la directora del departamento financiero de una importante firma dedicada a la consultoría de empresas.

En el campo sentimental era bastante racional. Había tenido varios escarceos amorosos pero ninguno llegó a cuajar, nadie lo suficientemente importante como para robar o romper mi corazón.

No tenía un estereotipo de hombre definido, pero mi atracción se encaminaba, en cuanto a lo físico, a hombres altos, delgados y fibrosos, de ojos dulces y porte elegante, más atractivos que guapos, aunque en cuanto a carácter los quería inteligentes, seguros, cultos, pasionales y divertidos... sí, lo sé, pedía mucho.

Los hombres con los que había estado procedían de mi mismo entorno social. Provenía de una familia de clase media-alta, mi educación fue en exclusivos colegios privados, deportes en clubes "solo para socios", y únicamente mi educación universitaria, por férrea decisión mía, fue en una universidad pública. Allí amplié horizontes y contactos y salí francamente satisfecha de la experiencia. Nunca he sido una cretina remilgada, me aburrían determinados comportamientos, por lo que ese paseo "por el pueblo llano", como decía mi madre, fue un refrescante soplo en mi vida. Allí conocí al único hombre que estuvo a punto de robarme el corazón, Jasper, él me enseño a disfrutar de la vida intensamente y me inició en el sexo, era un magnífico amante, pero ambos éramos ambiciosos y exigentes con nuestras carreras. Nuestros sucesivos trabajos y la distancia que nos impusieron acabaron con un bonito romance, sin daños.

A partir de ahí, parejas o amantes ocasionales, casi todos hombres serios, educados, elegantes, correctos y socialmente respetados. Algunos con peculiares gustos, pero a mí eso no me importaba demasiado, en cuestiones de sexo era bastante liberal.

Vivía pues, lo que se entiende como una vida normal, tranquila, con un buen futuro, mi propia casa, mi propio medio de vida, amigos, fiestas, viajes, sin pareja, pero sin echar de menos a nadie especialmente. Siempre fui muy independiente.

Pero todo eso cambió el mismo día en que le vi. Aunque a estas alturas tengo serias dudas de que haya sido real alguna vez.

Era jueves y venía de tomarme un respiro en mi ardua jornada de trabajo. Una pequeña escapada a un _Starbucks,_ que había a una manzana de distancia de mi despacho, para ingerir mi dosis diaria de cafeína, eso me servía también para pasear un rato y poder estirar las piernas. Generalmente, la vuelta me la tomaba con calma pero ese día me apresuré un poco, empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas desde un cielo gris, borrascoso y encapotado.

Cuando estaba llegando a nuestro edificio de oficinas, en ese preciso momento, una impresionante moto de alta cilindrada hizo acto de presencia deteniéndose delante de la puerta.  
Era una enorme moto negra, con cromados en plata relucientes, de líneas depuradas, impresionante, casi tan intimidante como el tipo que la montaba. Cuando descabalgó de la potente máquina y se quitó el casco, se hizo dueño y señor del espacio que nos rodeaba, todo el mundo le miraba, era imposible que pasara desapercibido, parecía decir ¡ojo! me apellido problemas.

Era un hombre muy alto, pelo cortísimo y cobrizo, _Ray-ban_ de color negro, mandíbula cuadrada, una ancha espalda y una estrecha cintura cubiertas por una impresionante cazadora de cuero negro llena de cremalleras que le llegaba exactamente hasta la mitad de sus caderas, remarcando de forma obscena su magnífico trasero, el cual estaba sustentado por un par de larguísimas piernas, torneadas y musculosas, enfundadas, como no podía ser de otra manera, en unos pantalones de cuero negro. Botas negras, por supuesto, a juego.

No sabía como calificarle, podía ser tanto un macarra de tres al cuarto como un motorista de los famosos "Ángeles del infierno". Pero, definitivamente, parecía un tipo peligroso aunque con un cierto aura de misterio que le hacía parecer un tanto... atractivo y muy, muy sexy.

¿Eh?... ¿En serio? ¿Era yo la que estaba pensando eso? No comulgaba para nada con mis gustos, era casi lo opuesto. No podía estar pensando realmente eso, mi café debía tener algo para que yo me fijara con tanta insistencia en un tipo como él. ¿Me habría gastado una broma el dependiente del _Starbucks_ y me había echado una sustancia psicotrópica en vez de sacarina?, ¿o tal vez ácido lisérgico? Mi cerebro claramente estaba fallando de forma miserable, porque no podía apartar los ojos de él. Era... extraño.

La gente observaba su moto y a él con curiosidad, pero no por más de unos breves segundos. Solo yo me había quedado clavada en el suelo, estaba como hipnotizada, la lluvia empezaba a arreciar y yo seguía escudriñándole, mientras el agua comenzaba a resbalar por mi pelo.

Entonces se dio la vuelta, despacio, como si supiera que alguien tenía los ojos clavados en su espalda y quería pillarle en falta. Se quedo mirándome fijamente. Lo primero que me llamó la atención fue una fina perilla en forma de triangulo invertido que adornaba su barbilla, le daba un aspecto maléfico. A continuación, en un gesto que me pareció caliente como el infierno, se quito las gafas de sol con chulería y metió la patilla entre sus labios, finos y rojos, mientras sus ojos conectaban directamente con los míos. Tragué saliva, fuerte.

Sus ojos de un hermosísimo color verde intenso parecían esmeraldas, y al igual que ellas, trasmitían dureza y frialdad. Pero también hablaban de algo oscuro y arcano, de placeres prohibidos, de lugares remotos, de noches envueltas en deseo, sangre y sexo. Algo monstruoso pero excitante.

Me quedé paralizada, no podía respirar, esos ojos no parecían de este mundo. Y él tampoco. Más bien parecía un ángel exterminador. Un magnífico ángel exterminador que se estaba acercando hacia mí, sin liberar mis ojos de su mirada, ahora ya no parecían frías gemas, según se iba acercando a mí podía apreciar como ardían, era como si pudiera ver diminutas llamas retorciéndose en el fondo de sus pupilas. Ni siquiera podía estremecerme, era como si me hubiera congelado en el tiempo y el espacio, unos lazos invisibles me tenían anclada a su magnífico y orgulloso rostro y a la profundidad del misterio de sus ojos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí, a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, se desvió ligeramente pasando de largo, su cuerpo y su rostro evitaron el contacto inminente conmigo. Me quedé petrificada, ni siquiera hice ademán alguno de seguirle con mi mirada y en ese momento oí o sentí o percibí en mi cerebro, no consigo estar segura, dos palabras que me dejaron consternada: "Isabella. Mía".

No podía darme la vuelta, un terror desconocido hasta entonces por mí comenzó a atenazar mi garganta y mi pecho. Comencé a jadear, mis manos sudaban de forma incontrolable, tiritaba de forma convulsa y violenta, el corazón luchaba por salirse de mi pecho, mi visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa y sentí como mis rodillas se doblaban de forma inevitable, ya no veía y la acera desapareció bajo mis pies, estrellándome, junto con mi vaso de café, contra el duro y mojado suelo. Lo último que registro mi cerebro fue el recuerdo de una voz suave y perturbadora... "Isabella... Mía".

Poco más recuerdo de aquel momento. Cuando recuperé la consciencia estaba dentro del vestíbulo del edificio. El guarda jurado, la enfermera de nuestro gabinete médico y Rosalie, mi asistente, amiga y mano derecha, me miraban con preocupación. Un grupo de personas miraban curiosas... de él ni rastro.

Intenté incorporarme rápidamente, pero mis piernas se negaron a colaborar. Rosalie me dijo que había sufrido un desvanecimiento, probablemente una lipotimia, aunque también parecía un ataque de pánico, según el testimonio de las personas que vieron como me derrumbaba. La enfermera me recomendó marcharme a mi casa, pero obviamente, no le hice caso. Pedí que me ayudaran a levantarme y me dirigí con cuidado hasta el ascensor para llegar a mi oficina. Aunque tenía verdaderas ansias de hacerlo, me abstuve de preguntar por el imponente motorista... No estaba segura si la respuesta me iba a gustar.

Según entré por la puerta todos mis compañeros se acercaron a interesarse por lo que me había pasado. Les agradecí su interés y me disculpé, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. Estaba como loca por encerrarme yo sola en mi despacho e intentar procesar lo ocurrido.

Mala idea. En vez de aclarar mis recuerdos y mi mente, todo se volvió más confuso todavía, sinceramente empecé a pensar que había sufrido un desvanecimiento sin causa aparente. Lo mejor sería hacerme un pequeño chequeo.

El resto del día trascurrió sin mas, tenía muchísimo trabajo y un par de reuniones por la tarde, lo cual fue bueno, me ayudó a centrarme en mis tareas y mi estado general mejoró bastante.

Cuando llegué a casa me sentía cansadísima, ni siquiera cené. Me derrumbé sobre la cama e _ipso facto_ me quedé dormida. Esa noche, dormí como un bebé.

El fin de semana fui a pasarlo con unos amigos a una preciosa casa de campo, a cien kilómetros de la ciudad. Nos divertimos mucho, paseos a caballo, buena comida, copas, juegos, risas, relax... y sexo con Jacob. Un buen fin de semana.

Cuando regresé a casa el domingo por la noche estaba muy cansada y me preparé un baño caliente para relajarme antes de acostarme. Apagué las luces y encendí unas velas creando una atmósfera suave y envolvente. Y entonces él volvió a mis recuerdos. No había vuelto a acordarme del hombre de la moto, era como si mi mente hubiera creado un mecanismo especial de protección ante ese hecho que yo asociaba a mi desvanecimiento. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, de vuelta a mis recuerdos... peligroso, inquietante, abrasándome con su mirada, acercando sus dedos hasta rozar mis labios con sus yemas, susurrando una única palabra que repetía como un canto arcano... Mía... Mía... Mía... De repente se desvaneció y yo comencé a toser violentamente. Estaba debajo del agua. Joder, me había quedado dormida en el _jacuzzi _¿cómo era posible? Yo estaba aturdida. No entendía qué me pasaba, era como saltar del mundo real al mundo onírico solo con cerrar los ojos. No me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando, era una persona bastante racional y todo esto se escapaba de mi entendimiento.

Salí de la bañera, me sequé y me dirigí a la cama. Pero ya no pude pegar ojo. Pasé toda la noche en una especie de duermevela, tenía miedo de quedarme dormida de nuevo, mucho miedo. Mañana sin falta iba a visitar a mi médico.

Tras mi visita a la doctora Brandonesta me prescribió una serie de pruebas, ella pensaba que todo era producto del estrés. Los resultados confirmaron que todo estaba bien y gozaba de una salud magnífica. Me recetó un ansiolítico y tomarme las cosas con más calma... fácil ¿verdad? Hasta ahora así había sido, y no tenía por qué cambiar. A lo mejor necesitaba más deporte y más sexo y así dejaría de pensar en tíos terroríficamente calientes que me seducían en sueños. Por tanto, me puse manos a la obra. Aumenté mis horas de gimnasio y ese fin de semana pensaba dedicarlo a darle gusto al cuerpo con mi amigo Jacob, que me hacía auténticas diabluras en la cama, era un auténtico _sex-god _y un hombre adorable, era lo más cercano a mi ideal de compañero, amante, novio y casi, si me apurabas, esposo. Le adoraba y sabía que él me adoraba a mí.

La semana me fue estupendamente y él no volvió a hacer acto de presencia por mi mente. El fin de semana fue una auténtica delicia. Jake era un amante singular y maravilloso y me hizo disfrutar de una forma asombrosa. ¡Bien! por fin mi extraño inquilino de las pesadillas nocturnas parecía conjurado.

Ilusa…

Esa misma noche me acosté quedándome dormida en el acto y él apareció de nuevo en mis sueños, esta vez él cogía mi mano con suavidad tirando de mí hasta levantarme de la cama, me cogía entre sus brazos y entrábamos a través de una espesa niebla a una especie de club o bar de copas, elegante y minimalista, nadie parecía vernos, la gente charlaba, otros bailaban, él se limitaba a mecerme en sus brazos, dibujar el óvalo de mi cara con la punta de su dedos, soplar contra mi cuello, rozar con sus nudillos ligeramente mis pezones, besar las comisuras de mis labios, y susurrarme al oído "Mi dulce Isabella... eres mía, mía, mía... Soy Edward Cullen y tú eres mía".

Me desperté de golpe, estaba asustada y... terriblemente excitada. Esos sueños eran tan vívidos que me parecía notar la humedad de sus besos todavía sobre mi boca, instintivamente llevé los dedos a mis labios, efectivamente estaban húmedos, pasé mi lengua sobre ellos y sabían a una extraña mezcla sensual y dulce, como ron y canela, o algo parecido... Genial, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en mi cabeza.

No pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Casi al amanecer me quedé dormida

Al día siguiente nada más llegar a la oficina, me puse a revisar mi agenda de trabajo. En mi adormecido cerebro, de pronto retumbó un nombre... Edward Cullen. ¡San Google devuélveme un resultado satisfactorio, por Dios! Varias entradas hacían referencias a ese nombre, pero ninguna imagen o foto. La mayoría de ellas se referían a un poderoso hombre de negocios, de origen americano, obscenamente rico y cuya vida personal constituía un secreto inexpugnable para los medios de comunicación y las redes sociales. El motero de mis sueños, no daba en absoluto el perfil de un magnate de los negocios. Frustrada de nuevo, y sin saber si ese nombre era producto de mi fértil imaginación o se correspondía a un ser real, me zambullí de nuevo en mi trabajo.

La semana discurrió tranquila, pero ahora, casi todas las noches, él aparecía en mis sueños por unos breves instantes, me daba húmedos besos con los labios abiertos sobre mi cuello, mis pechos, mis labios, mientras susurraba "mía" y desaparecía. Por lo menos, ahora era capaz de dormir varias horas seguidas.

No fue hasta el fin de semana que fui capaz de descubrir cual era el patrón que regía mis extrañas fantasías oníricas. Y eso sí que me aterró, porque o bien mi subconsciente me estaba mandando mensajes subliminales del tipo... "necesitas un relación formal en tu vida, formaliza tu relación con Jake" o el extraño inquilino que habitaba en mis sueños estaba celoso.

Ese fin de semana lo había pasado de nuevo con mi adorado Jacob, compañía y sexo genial como siempre. Esa noche, el hombre al que había bautizado como Edward irrumpió violentamente en mis sueños, no hubo amabilidad esta vez, se cernió violentamente sobre mí y su lengua violó mi boca arrasando mis sentidos, sus manos apretaron violentamente mis pechos mientras sus pulgares torturaban mis pezones, tenía el torso desnudo y un impresionante tatuaje tribal adornaba su cuello deslizándose sobre su hombro derecho y su brazo, era hermoso pero le confería un aspecto más aterrador todavía. "Ven conmigo" me dijo con su seductora voz, me volvió a tomar en sus brazos y aparecimos de nuevo en el elegante club, la misma gente, la misma música, pero esta vez, no se limitó a acunarme en sus brazos, esta vez me depositó encima de un diván mientras se arrodillaba entre mis piernas, un interminable rosario de húmedos besos calentaron mis muslos hasta mis ingles, sus manos aferradas a mis caderas, su lengua dibujando filigranas en la delicada piel de mi vientre. De pronto alzó su cabeza y mirándome con sus espectaculares ojos verdes me dijo: "tú siempre serás mía, vas a venir a buscarme, te vas a entregar a mí... tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo... por siempre, para siempre". Yo le miraba aterrorizada y fascinada a la vez, pero algo llamó mi atención por encima de su cabeza, en la pared había un letrero que rezaba _JAZZVILLE CLUB. _En ese momento me desperté.

Mis muslos y mis pechos estaban hipersensibilizados, me acaricié los pezones con los ojos cerrados y... una intensa y creciente necesidad se arremolinó en mi bajo vientre, conocía perfectamente los síntomas, en mi interior se estaba desarrollando un formidable orgasmo. Jesús bendito ¿qué me estaba pasando?

Al día siguiente nada mas llegar a mi oficina, busqué en mi ordenador si realmente existía un _JAZZVILLE CLUB_ en la ciudad y... ¡Eureka! esta vez el resultado fue fructífero. Existía un club con ese nombre en la zona más _cool_ de la ciudad, cuando vi el logotipo del local un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal... era el mismo logotipo que había visto en mis sueños. Mi acojone alcanzó límites insospechados. ¡Tenía que ir allí, ya!

Esa podía ser la solución a mis derivas mentales, a mis temores, a mi obsesión con ese ser terrorífico y excitante al mismo tiempo. Eso podría confirmarme si padecía algún tipo de patología mental, si él era real o era un producto de mi imaginación porque el tema de estar viviendo una experiencia paranormal no casaba con mi mente racional.

Ahora bien, la siguiente cuestión era ¿tenia el suficiente valor para ir allí yo sola? La respuesta era clara: No.

Bien, segunda cuestión. Si tenía miedo a ir sola, pero siendo consciente de mi acuciante y temeraria necesidad de intentar buscar una explicación a mis problemas, debía encontrar a alguien que me acompañara. Tenía claro que no me valía un "alguien" cualquiera, debía ser una persona que me conociera muy bien, que fuera muy cercana a mí, que estuviera a menudo conmigo, que confiara en mí y yo en ella, que conociera mi vida y mi salud mental, que no se asustara cuando le contara mis intenciones... Rosalie, la respuesta era Rosalie, mi asistente, mi amiga, mi mano derecha, además ella había estado conmigo el infame día en que... ¿le conocí?

Uf... tenía un arduo trabajo por delante. Necesitaba hablar con ella e intentar hacerle entender cual era mi maldito problema y saber si ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarme, antes de que saliera corriendo despavorida. Ella era una mujer sensata, valiente, inteligente y además, una romántica incurable, así que manos a la obra, con ella más valía ser clara y directa, me conocía tan bien que creo que era capaz de leer mis pensamientos. La llamé a mi despacho y le ofrecí una cena en mi casa las dos solas, mano a mano, con una buena carne y una botella de ginebra _Brockmans_... ella adoraba esa ginebra con sabor a fresa, no se iba a poder resistir. Por supuesto aceptó encantada aun intuyendo que no se trataba solo de una cena informal.

Cuado ella llegó a casa, cogí el toro por los cuernos y al amor de dos _gin tonics_le conté todos y cada uno de mis sueños, pensamientos y temores, empezando desde el día que conocí a ese hombre. Según iba desgranando mi historia ella iba pasando por diversas fases que se reflejaban, nítidamente, en su cara: diversión, picardía, miedo, preocupación, determinación, comprensión y... cariño, mucho cariño.

Cuando por fin di por concluida toda la información me derrumbé y me puse a sollozar, estaba emocionalmente exhausta y muy asustada. Hablar con ella fue un acto catártico, acaba de liberar mi corazón de una pesada cadena. Ella no se lo pensó dos veces, tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo: "Así no puedes seguir, vamos a ir a ese maldito club y averiguar que es lo que te pasa, estoy contigo cielo, sea lo que sea, siempre estaré a tu lado". Esa era mi chica.

Esa noche él se asomó tímidamente a mis sueños, desde el fondo de mi habitación me miraba con una sonrisa torcida y sensual, una expresión de radiante felicidad embellecía su arrogante rostro mientras susurraba... "Pronto Isabella... Pronto".

El domingo veintiocho de Octubre era el día. Mi cuerpo era un manojo de nervios, me cambié de ropa veinte veces, mejor eso que pensar. Cuando Rosalie pasó a recogerme, estaba al borde de un auténtico ataque de ansiedad. Ella con su habitual aplomo intentó tranquilizarme, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Eso sí, alabó con orgullo mi aspecto y eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

El _JAZZVILLE CLUB_era un maravilloso local, maderas nobles, acero, diseño depurado de muebles, enseres, lámparas, incluso los vasos tenían un diseño exclusivo y elegante. Totalmente a tono con la clientela. Según iba analizando a los clientes que poblaban el club, más consciente era de lo disparatadas que eran mis suposiciones. Él nunca encajaría aquí. Él sólo existía en mi cabeza. Él no era real.

Error.

Llevábamos media hora en el local y manteníamos ambas una charla distendida, disfrutando de una copa y de buena música. Mis nervios habían desaparecido, estaba relajada y tranquila. Rosalie se fue al servicio, y de pronto percibí detrás de mí un olor que me recordaba a algo, no era un perfume, era... ¡joder! olía a ron y canela. Mi boca comenzó a secarse, mis manos temblaban de forma convulsa y lentamente me di la vuelta. Allí estaba, impresionante, levantado sobre su gloriosa y arrogante belleza, arrasándome con su penetrante mirada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer, que nunca tuve la más mínima oportunidad de escapar de él, desde el mismo instante en que puso sus ojos en mí aquella mañana en que le conocí, mi destino estaba sellado.

Yo era irrevocablemente suya y ni siquiera me ha había hablado o tocado realmente, o eso necesitaba creer.

Vestía una camisa negra, un pantalón de impecable corte, su pelo tan corto y su siniestra perilla. Extendió su mano derecha y cogiendo suavemente la mía me dijo: "Me gustaría presentarme, soy Edward Cullen". En ese momento sentí como el suelo se hundía bajo mis pies.

Cuando me desperté Rosalie estaba a mi lado. Él no. Le conté lo que me había pasado, pero ella me dijo que nunca le había visto, que cuando salió del servicio yo estaba mirando hacia la puerta, de espaldas a ella, me levanté y caí redonda al suelo. En ese momento me eché a llorar mientras que Rosalie me miraba con gran preocupación. Esa noche ella la pasó conmigo en casa, me dijo que me tomara unos días libres, que se haría cargo de mi agenda, que si era necesario se vendría por las noches conmigo hasta que todo esto pasara.

Decidí hacerle caso y tomarme unos días, respecto a lo de dormir en mi casa ya hablaríamos.

El lunes lo pasé todo el día en la cama, él no me visitó en sueños esa noche. El martes por la tarde me llegó un sobre con un mensajero.

Mi corazón se desbocó, tenia un extraño presentimiento sobre quién era el remitente. Y acerté de pleno, Edward Cullen me invitaba a una fiesta de _Halloween_ en su el club. Una exclusiva velada a puerta cerrada, solo para socios.

La suerte estaba echada. Iría, por supuesto que iría, pero sola. Debía enfrentar mis propios demonios yo misma y no creo que fuera capaz de soportar el causarle más sufrimiento a Rosalie. Ella lo había intentando y nunca me cansaría de agradecérselo. Pero esto era asunto mío.

El día treinta y uno, a las once y media de la noche, un taxi me dejaba en la puerta del JAZZVILLE. Llevaba un precioso y elegante de disfraz de vampiresa: un vestido de satén negro, largo y ceñido con escote en forma de corazón y sobre mis hombros, una impresionante capa roja de terciopelo.

Me quedé parada en la puerta, ahora o nunca, pensé. Hice una fuerte inspiración y me acerqué hasta el portero enseñándole mi invitación. Me abrió la puerta y fue como dar un paso atrás en el tiempo. El local estaba maravillosamente decorado como si fuera un salón del siglo XVIII. Los asistentes iban todos impecablemente vestidos, disfraces suntuosos, sensuales y muy bellos. Y el anfitrión, impresionante.

Nada más atravesar la puerta vino hacia mí, trabando mis ojos a los suyos, como hizo el primer día que nos vimos. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y me dijo "Bienvenida Isabella, estás maravillosa, eres una mujer realmente espectacular". Contesté con un tímido gracias, sin atreverme a preguntar como había averiguado mi nombre y mi domicilio, aunque a estas alturas creo que ya me daba igual.

Como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos me dijo "después" y me acompañó hasta la barra. Se dispuso a ordenar las bebidas con el camarero. En ese momento por los altavoces comenzó a sonar _Thriller __de Michael Jackson._Muy apropiada, sí señor. Aun en aquellos momentos me di cuenta de que mi habitual sentido del humor permanecía indemne, eso era un alivio.

_"Se acerca la media noche  
y algo malvado acecha en la oscuridad  
bajo la luz de la luna.  
Ves algo que ocasiona que se detenga tu corazón  
y tratas de gritar.  
Pero el terror se lleva el sonido y sin que puedas evitarlo  
comienzas a congelarte.  
El horror te mira directamente a los ojos  
y quedas paralizado._

Porque esto es espeluznante.  
Noche terrorífica.  
Nadie podrá salvarte  
de la bestia a punto de atacarte.  
Estas peleando por tu vida  
al lado de un asesino...

Escuchas la puerta cerrarse  
y te das cuenta que no hay por donde huir.  
Sientes una mano fría  
y te preguntas si volverás a ver el sol.  
Cierras los ojos  
y esperas que solo sea tu imaginación  
Nena, pero todo este tiempo  
escuchas una criatura acercarse tras de ti.  
Se te acaba el tiempo.

No hay una segunda oportunidad  
contra la cosa con cuarenta ojos, nena.

Las criaturas nocturnas llaman  
y los muertos caminan en su mascarada.  
No hay escape de las mandíbulas del alíen esta vez  
están bien abiertas  
es el final de tu vida.

Van a ir tras de ti.  
Hay demonios acercándose por todos lados.  
Te poseerán  
a menos que cambies tu número de teléfono.  
Ahora es el momento  
para que tú y yo nos abracemos, sí.  
Durante toda la noche.  
Te salvaré del terror en la pantalla.  
Lo podrás ver.

Porque puedo producirte mas escalofríos  
que los que cualquier fantasma se atrevería a darte.  
Así que déjame abrazarte fuerte...  
Nena, puedo emocionarte aun más  
que como cualquier espectro lo haría  
Voy a emocionarte esta noche...

La oscuridad cae sobre la tierra.  
La medianoche ya está cerca.  
Las criaturas se arrastran en busca de sangre  
para aterrorizar a todo el vecindario  
y a quien se los encuentre.

Un horrible hedor está en el aire...  
Y grisáceos espectros de todas las tumbas  
se están acercando para sellar tu destino  
Y aunque peleas por mantenerte vivo  
tu cuerpo comienza a temblar  
Porque ningún mortal común puede resistir  
La maldad de lo espeluznante..."

No me había dado cuenta de que la estaba cantando a media voz, él me miró fascinado y de pronto me dijo: "¿Tienes miedo?". Tardé dos segundos en contestarle un categórico sí. "Sé que no entiendes muy bien qué es lo que esta pasando" me dijo, mientras acariciaba con su largo y elegante dedo índice el contorno de mi muñeca, deslizándolo muy despacio hacia mi hombro. En ese momento le miré a los ojos, yo al borde de las lágrimas: "Me estoy volviendo loca, no sé quien eres, no sé por qué estoy aquí, no sé por qué apareces en mis sueños, creo que eres peligroso y fascinante al mismo tiempo, me aterras y me atraes, sabes cosas de mí y a veces pienso que no eres un ser de este mundo". Ya lo había dicho. Ahora, realmente, estaba en sus manos, ¡qué necia había sido!

Una mirada cruel relampagueó en su ojos, pero al momento su boca se curvo en una sonrisa seductora, su expresión se dulcificó y me agarró la barbilla inclinándola hacia su boca: "No, no estas loca, ya me conocerás, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, estas aquí porque tú eres mía Isabella y yo soy tuyo, desde el mismo momento en que te vi supe que estabas destinada a ser mía, soy un hombre muy poderoso y esencialmente peligroso pero nunca te haría daño y, si realmente piensas que no soy un ser de este mundo, esta es tu oportunidad, coge esa puerta y márchate ahora, pero si decides quedarte, pondré mi mundo a tus pies".

Permanecí callada, mirándole fijamente, intentando leer sus emociones. Nada. Su cara era una imponente máscara que no dejaba trasmitir ni un gramo de emotividad. Y entonces me besó. Tapó mi boca con sus labios en un beso caliente y feroz. Su lengua recorriendo mis labios, mis dientes, mi paladar, enroscándose furiosamente contra mi lengua. Sus manos enroscadas en mi pelo, sujetando mi nuca contra su rostro. Sus caderas presionándose contra mi vientre en un baile sensual, perezoso, lánguido y muy erótico. Cuando liberó mis labios, mi cabeza zumbaba y mi corazón latía con fuerza, su boca era devastadora, su pasión hacía hervir mi sangre, estaba intentando minar mi voluntad, seduciéndome a fuego lento.

Otro beso voraz me empujó un poquito más dentro de su mundo, su mano bajó hacia mi cintura y me apretó contra él, su sexo latía contra mi vientre, largo, duro y grande. Me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a devorar mi cuello y mis hombros con su boca... otra vuelta de tuerca, hasta que sucumbí. Me abracé a su cuello con una pasión desmedida y susurré contra su boca: "Me quedo contigo".

Me estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos y me dijo: "Bienvenida a mi mundo" y me pegó un fuerte mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja, que lanzó mi libido hacia la estratosfera.

Su despacho, dentro del local era igualmente sobrio, minimalista, elegante. No tenía muy claro como habíamos llegado hasta allí.

Solo sabía que en menos de dos segundos él estaba de nuevo en mi boca, su mano bajando la cremallera de mi vestido, me intoxicaba con sus besos, y yo que creía que Jake besaba bien... este hombre era demoledor.

Su lengua llegaba a todos los rincones de mi boca, sus labios incendiaban mi piel allá por donde pasaban, sus manos levantaban los poros de mi piel a base de caricias, escalofríos de placer recorrían mi columna vertebral de arriba a abajo, mi coño palpitaba de necesidad, necesitaba que me tocara, le necesitaba a él muy , muy dentro de mí, mi piel ardía... y yo era un cuerpo que clamaba por ser satisfecho... él se estaba recreando en mi necesidad, estaba construyendo mi deseo como una gran bola de fuego, su boca sobre mis pechos, sus dientes raspando mis pezones, masajeando, acariciando, pellizcando, sus dedos reptando por mi vientre, eludiendo mi ombligo, llegando hasta mi clítoris. Tras sus dedos, su mágica boca, su talentosa lengua... mi primer orgasmo.

Ahora yacía como una muñeca rota contra su cuerpo, él desnudándome del todo, acariciándome de nuevo, volviendo a encender mi pasión. Yo devorándole con mi boca, corriendo mis labios por su fragante piel, mordisqueando sus tetillas, acariciando su sexo por encima de la suave tela de sus pantalones, besando su cintura, desabrochando su bragueta, mis dedos como mariposas revoloteando por la punta de su pene, mi boca famélica devorándole, su impresionante pene llorando de placer entre mis manos, por mi cuerpo...

Una vez y otra... él enterrándose profundamente en mis entrañas, salvajes embestidas, suaves embestidas, él arriba, él abajo, contra la mesa, sobre una silla... boca contra boca, sexo contra sexo... orgasmo tras orgasmo. Nunca tuve una oportunidad y ahora menos que nunca. Era absolutamente adicta a él y a su manera de amarme. Él me encendía de una manera imposible, no sabía cuanto duraría, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar sentimientos y actos tan intensos.

Estaba exhausta y ahíta de placer, tenía los ojos cerrados, él había empezado a estimularme de nuevo, sentí como me daba pequeños y agudos mordiscos en mi cuello, mis muñecas, mis ingles, en mis pechos, cada pequeño mordisco, me provocaba una intensa oleada de placer. En ese momento, mi mente se fundió en negro.

Recuerdos como fogonazos azotaban mi consciencia.  
El único recuerdo que martilleaba con claridad en mi cabeza era un salvaje mordisco de él por encima de mi clavícula, succionando la piel de mi cuello, mientras me corría por enésima vez, víctima de un orgasmo demoledor. En mi confusa mente, resuenan sus últimas palabras como un susurro paternal y cariñoso: "Te avisé, te dije que era peligroso, te di la oportunidad de salir por la puerta, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás..., esto no es un sueño".

Si de algo estaba segura, es que esta noche de _Halloween_ me había ido a la cama con Edward Cullen...del resto...nada.

Abre los ojos... me ordené de nuevo. Y los abrí.

Todo permanecía en su sitio, estaba en mi habitación.

Levántate, camina hacia el espejo... me ordené de nuevo. Y caminé hasta llegar allí.

Me quedé mirando la imagen que el espejo me devolvía... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Tras de mí estaba ese impresionante hombre de ojos verdes, admirando su obra... En mi cuello, mis pechos, mis muñecas... lucían pequeñas incisiones de bordes amoratados, mis labios estaban atrozmente hinchados. Mis ojos brillaban febriles.

Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por mi cara mientras le miraba aterrorizada.

"Por favor dime que fue un sueño" le dije implorando.

Él movió la cabeza negando, comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, lentamente, trabándome a su mirada a través del espejo.

Cuando estaba justamente detrás de mí, me abrazó apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho.

"Bienvenida a mi mundo princesa" y descubriendo tras su sonrisa unos aterradores colmillos, los enterró profundamente en mi cuello.

FIN

Gracias a mi querida amiga y beta Larosaderosas LR , eres la mejor.


End file.
